Titan Megazord
The Titan Megazord is the "Megazord mode" for the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Mystic Titans When Chip and Vida, the Yellow and Pink Mystic Rangers, respectively, rescued their fellow teammates from a giant monster named Mucor, the Mystic Force Rangers received a Spell Code from the "Xenotome" (also called the "Book of the Unknown") With this code and the ancient magic spell "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the Rangers were able to become the Mystic Titans. The Mystic Titans' names are as follows: Mystic Phoenix See also: MagiPhoenix The Mystic Phoenix is the humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Red Ranger. Along with the Sprite, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord, forming a chestplate. Rides the dragon form. Looks like a Knight and usually wields a sword in battle. Mystic Garuda See also: MagiGaruda The Mystic Garuda is the bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Ranger. Forms the wings of the Titan Megazord and the dragon. Has enormous wings in place of arms. Mystic Mermaid See also: MagiMermaid The Mystic Mermaid is the humanoid Titan form of the Blue Ranger. Forms the front portions of the Megazord's boots. Forms the dragon's tail. Has a trident weapon. Looks like a traditional mermaid, but can also walk on two legs. Mystic Sprite See also: MagiFairy The Mystic Sprite is the fairy-like Titan form of the Pink Ranger. Along with the Phoenix, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord. Forms the dragon's head. Can turn into a ball to be thrown at opponents. Smallest Mystic Titan. Mystic Minotaur See also: MagiTaurus Bull-like Titan form of the Green Ranger. Forms the majority of both Titan Megazord and dragon. Sometimes wields an Axe in battle. Modes Dragon Formation "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" In the episode Code Busters , during the battle with Hydra-Worm (who, Morticon revealed, had dug the Underworld pit where the Master's forces had resided at the time), the Rangers were able to combine their Titan forms into the Titan Megazord Dragon Mode. In order to form, four of the Titans—the Minotaur, Garuda, Sprite, and Mermaid—would leap into the air. The Minotaur became the main torso and legs, the Garuda became its wings, the Mermaid would become the tail (and the weapons that formed the Warrior mode's Titan Saber would then attach to the end) while the Sprite became the Dragon's head, which suddenly extended itself from the Minotaur on its own neck. At times, the Mystic Phoenix would leap onto the Dragon's back and ride it into battle. The Dragon he rode could fire powerful blasts of flame at its enemies. In the finisher for this mode, the Dragon would usually shoot a large ball of fire, and Mystic Phoenix would leap off the Dragon's back and kick the fireball at their enemy, and it usually destroyed the target. Warrior Mode "Galwit Mysto Unios! Titan Megazord!" The "Warrior Mode" for the Titan Megazord was introduced in the episode ''Rock Solid'' , after Madison had been released from a spell from a monster with powers akin to that of Medusa's. When all five Mystic Titans combined together into the Titan Megazord, the Mystic Minotaur would form the main body. The Mermaid would split into two halves, which would become the Megazord's front legs and feet. The Garuda would become the back wings, while the Mystic Phoenix and Sprite would become the chest compartment, with the Sprite assimiliated into the Phoenix. The Rangers command the Titan Megazord from a cockpit that resembles a chessboard, with their seats resembling chess pawn pieces. This Megazord can defend itself from attacks using the wings on its back. Plus, the Titan Saber—formed from individual weapons that many of the individual Titans use—can use several attacks. Attacks "Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" This is the main finisher for the Titan Megazord's Warrior Mode. Similar to the Lightspeed Megazord's Saber finisher, the Titan Megazord spins its own saber around in a circle, creating a seal that includes the insignias of all five Rangers cirumscribed within. Then, with one slash, the Titan Megazord is usually able to finish off its opponent. Titans Attack "Spirits of the Ancient Titans! Titans Attack!" After Vida, the Pink Ranger, was released from Necrolai's control, the Rangers were challenged by Koragg to yet another battle. However, because Chip refused to give in to their enemy, the Titan Megazord gained a new power. Using the cry of "Titan Megazord, Take Flight!" the Titan Megazord raises its Saber, enabling itself to summon a Mystic Seal in the sky and then fly through it, up above the clouds. By shouting, "Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" the Titan Megazord summons their powers, and then executes a power dive at its opponent, slashing its Saber as the Rangers shout, "Titans Attack!" As the Megazord lands, the monster it battles is usually destroyed. Galaxy Slash The team covers their sword with mystic energy then slashes the opponent. It seems to be a lengthy attack. Only used in Dark Wish. See also *MagiKing *MagiDragon *MagiPhoenix de: Titanen_Megazord Category:Megazord Category:Mystic Force Category:Zords (Mystic Force)